harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vorlage:HM
Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery }|, Jahr } } |1= }|, } |1= Kapitel 1 (Your Journey Begins) |2= Kapitel 2 (Welcome To Hogwarts) } |p= - Potions Lesson "Cure for Boils Potion" |c= - Charms Lesson "Lumos"}} |3= Kapitel 3 (Dealing With Trouble) |4= Kapitel 4 (Revenge is Best Served Magical) } |p= - Potions Lesson "Wiggenweld Potion"}} |5= Kapitel 5 (The Duel) } |c= - Charms Lesson "Wingardium Leviosa"}} |6= Kapitel 6 (A Curious Corridor) } |c= - Charms Lesson "Nox" |f= - Flying Lesson "Mount Broom"}} |7= Kapitel 7 (Class Matters) } |c= - Charms Lesson "Flipendo"}} |8= Kapitel 8 (Preparing for the Room) |9= Kapitel 9 (Inside the Room) |10= Kapitel 10 (Year's End) |11= Kapitel 11 (Year's End) |Howling Hallowe'en=" }" Achievement }|- Teil } |1= 1, Side Quest "The Hallowe'en Feast" |2= 2, Side Quest "On the Hunt" |3= 3, Side Quest "Wolf in Wizard's Clothing" |4= 4, Side Quest "The Big Bad Werewolf"}}}} |Party Planner=" }" Achievement }|- Teil } |1= 1, Side Quest "Happy Birthday, Hagrid!" |2= 2, Side Quest "Use Your Charms" |3= 3, Side Quest "Very Special Guests" |4= 4, Side Quest "Hagrid's Magical Birthday Party"}}}} |Christmas at Hogwarts=" }" Achievement }|- Teil } |1= 1, Side Quest "The Christmas Holidays" |2= 2, Side Quest "The Legendary Yeti" |3= 3, Side Quest "A Friendly Gift Exchange" |4= 4, Side Quest "A Very Weasley Christmas"}}}} |#default = }|Side Quest " }"}} }}}} |2= }|, } |1= Kapitel 1 (Year Two Begins) } |t = - Transfiguration Lesson "Reparifarge"}} |2= Kapitel 2 (Growing and Shrinking) } |c= - Charms Lesson "Reducio" }} |3= Kapitel 3 (The Black Quill) } |f= - Flying Lesson "Fast Laps"}} |4= Kapitel 4 (Revelio) } |t= - Transfiguration Lesson "Reparo" |pt= - Private Transfiguration Lesson "Revelio"}} |5= Kapitel 5 (Rowan's Recovery) } |p= - Potions Lesson "Strengthening Solution"}} |6= Kapitel 6 (Bill Weasley) } |c= - Private Charms Lesson "Incendio" |t= - Transfiguration Lesson "Spongify" }} |7= Kapitel 7 (Facing the Door) } |p= - Potions Lesson "Fire Protection Potion"}} |8= Kapitel 8 (Training the Team) } |f= - Flying Lesson "Weaving" }} |9= Kapitel 9 (Wizards Unite!) } |t= - Transfiguration Lesson "Porcupine to Pin Cushion" }} |10= Kapitel 10 (The Vault of Ice) } |p= - Potions Lesson "Swelling Solution"}} |11= Kapitel 11 (End-of-Term Feast) |Become an Honorary Rocker=" }" Achievement }|- Teil } |1= 1, Side Quest "The Weird Sisters!" |2= 2, Side Quest "Rock n' Roll" |3= 3, Side Quest "Are You Ready to Rock?!" |4= 4, Side Quest "Play a Show with the Weird Sisters!"}}}} |#default = }|Side Quest " }"}} }}}} |3= }|, } |1= Kapitel 1 (Year Three Begins) } |f= - Flying Lesson "Rolling" |h= - Herbology Lesson "Valerian Sprigs"}} |2= Kapitel 2 (Boggarts and Butterbeer) } |h= - Herbology Lesson "Dried Nettles" |p= - Potions Lesson "Wideye Potion"}} |3= Kapitel 3 (Three Broomsticks) } |c= - Charms Lesson "Petrificus Totalus" |t= - Transfiguration Lesson "Felifors"}} |4= Kapitel 4 (Filching from Filch) } |c= - Charms Lesson "Depulso" |h= - Herbology Lesson "Stinksap"}} |5= Kapitel 5 (Tulip Karasu) } |t= - Transfiguration Lesson "Duro" |p= - Potions Lesson "Antidote to Common Poisons"}} |6= Kapitel 6 (The Letter from No One) } |c= - Charms Lesson "Finite Incantatem" |h= - Herbology Lesson "Mandrakes"}} |7= Kapitel 7 (Jacob's Room) } |f= - Flying Lesson "Loop-the-Loop" |t= - Transfiguration Lesson "Owl to Opera Glasses"}} |8= Kapitel 8 (Barnaby Lee) } |p= - Potions Lesson "Doxycide"}} |9= Kapitel 9 (The Vault of Fear) } |t= - Transfiguration Lesson "Mice to Snuffbox"}} |10= Kapitel 10 (Among Friends) |11= Kapitel 11 (End-of-Term Feast) |Become an Animagus=" }" Achievement }|- Teil } |1= 1, Side Quest "Become an Animagus!" |2= 2, Side Quest "Animagus Potion" |3= 3, Side Quest "Animagus Lessons" |4= 4, Side Quest "Time For Your Transformation"}}}} |The Frog Choir=" }" Achievement }|- Teil } |1= 1, Side Quest "Audition for the Frog Choir!" |2= 2, Side Quest "A Practical Croak" |3= 3, Side Quest "Singing to the Choir" |4= 4, Side Quest "Take the Stage!"}}}} |Birds Of A Feather=" }" Achievement }|- Teil } |1= 1, Side Quest "Flying Solo" |2= 2, Side Quest "Forgive and Forget" |3= 3, Side Quest "Keeping an Eagle Eye Out" |4= 4, Side Quest "Fuss and Feathers"}}}} |#default = }|Side Quest " }"}} }}}} |4= }|, } |1= Kapitel 1 (Year Four Begins) } |cmc= - Care of Magical Creatures Lesson "Fire Crab" |c= - Private Charms Lesson "Shield Charm"}} |2= Kapitel 2 (The Mysterious Madam Rakepick) } |c= - Charms Lesson "Bombarda" |p= - Potions Lesson "Calming Draught"}} |3= Kapitel 3 (All About Bowtruckles) } |cmc= - Care of Magical Creatures Lesson "Bowtruckle" |t= - Transfiguration Lesson "Evanesco"}} |4= Kapitel 4 (Curse-Breakers) } |c= - Charms Lesson "Vermillious" |f= - Flying Lesson "Formation Flying" |pc= - Private Charms Lesson "Ferula"}} |5= Kapitel 5 (Time to Fly) } |p= - Potions Lesson "Shrinking Solution" |t= - Transfiguration Lesson "Vera Verto"}} |6= Kapitel 6 (Explore the Forbidden Forest) } |p= - Potions Lesson "Weedosoros" |cmc= - Care of Magical Creatures Lesson "Niffler"}} |7= Kapitel 7 (Beast, Beings, and Creatures) } |c= - Charms Lesson "Cistem Aperio" |h= - Herbology Lesson "Flitterbloom"}} |8= Kapitel 8 (Sickleworth) } |t= - Transfiguration Lesson "Button to Beetle" |cmc= - Care of Magical Creatures Lesson "Murtlap"}} |9= Kapitel 9 (Glittery Secrets) } |p= - Potions Lesson "Pepperup Potion" |f= - Flying Lesson "Sloth Grip Roll"}} |10= Kapitel 10 (Seeing Red) } |c= - Charms Lesson "Scourgify" |t= - Transfiguration Lesson "Orchideous"}} |11= Kapitel 11 (Beautification Potion) } |cmc= - Care of Magical Creatures Lesson "Streeler" |h= - Herbology Lesson "Shrivelfig"}} |12= Kapitel 12 (Working with Snape) } |p= - Private Potions Lesson "Beautification Potion" |c= - Charms Lesson "Diffindo" |t= - Transfiguration Lesson "Serpensortia"}} |13= Kapitel 13 (The Centaur's Arrow) } |f= - Flying Lesson "Broom Surfing" |cmc= - Care of Magical Creatures Lesson "Kneazle"}} |14= Kapitel 14 (The Spider's Lair) } |p= - Potions Lesson "Ageing Potion" |t= - Transfiguration Lesson "Colovaria" |pt= - Private Transfiguration Lesson "Arania Exumai"}} |15= Kapitel 15 (Dark Secrets) } |f= - Flying Lesson "Extreme Dive and Pull Up" |h= - Herbology Lesson "Wormwood"}} |16= Kapitel 16 (The Forest Vault) } |c= - Charms Lesson "Colloportus" |p= - Potions Lesson "Skele-Gro"}} |17= Kapitel 17 |Become a Prefect=" }" Achievement }|- Teil } |1= 1, Side Quest "Become a Prefect!" |2= 2, Side Quest "Disciplinary Action" |3= 3, Side Quest "Earn Your Badge" |4= 4, Side Quest "You Are Almost a Prefect!"}}}} |Celestial Ball=" }" Achievement }|- Teil } |1= 1, Side Quest "Let the Festivities Begin!" |2= 2, Side Quest "Makeover Magic" |3= 3, Side Quest "Find a Date" |4= 4, Side Quest "Let's Have a Ball!"}}}} |Magical Creatures Everywhere=" }" Achievement }|- Teil } |1= 1, Side Quest "Magical Creatures Everywhere" |2= 2, Side Quest "Cute Creature Chaos" |3= 3, Side Quest "Creature Problems" |4= 4, Side Quest "The Majestic Hippogriff"}}}} |Making Mischief!=" }" Achievement }|- Teil } |1= 1, Side Quest "Grand Pranksters" |2= 2, Side Quest "Mischief Committee" |3= 3, Side Quest "One Ghastly Prank" |4= 4, Side Quest "A Common Enemy"}}}} |#default = }|Side Quest " }"}} }}}} |5= }|, } |1= Kapitel 1 (Year Five Begins) } |d= - Defence Against the Dark Arts Lesson "Ghoul" |c= - Charms Lesson "Cheering Charm"}} |2= Kapitel 2 (Grave Danger) } |d= - Defence Against the Dark Arts Lesson "Hex-Deflection" |p= - Potions Lesson "Hair-Raising Potion"}} |3= Kapitel 3 (Detention Before Extension) } |hm= - History of Magic Lesson "Medieval Assembly of European Wizards" |d= - Defence Against the Dark Arts Lesson "Impedimenta"}} |4= Kapitel 4 (Opposite Day) } |h= - Herbology Lesson "Belladonna" |f= - Flying Lesson "Reversing"}} |5= Kapitel 5 (Penny, Portraits, Peace, and Pressure) } |hm= - History of Magic Lesson "Giant Wars" |t= - Transfiguration Lesson "Switch: Feather Duster & Ferret"}} |6= Kapitel 6 (The Ghosts of Hogwarts) } |c= - Charms Lesson "Silencio" |cmc= - Care of Magical Creatures Lesson "Fairy"}} |7= Kapitel 7 (The Life and Death of Duncan Ashe) } |h= - Herbology Lesson "Screechsnap" |d= - Defence Against the Dark Arts Lesson "Pixies"}} |8= Kapitel 8 (Trial by Fire) } |c= - Charms Lesson "Arresto Momentum" |d= - Defence Against the Dark Arts Lesson "Mimblewimble"}} |9= Kapitel 9 (Dangerous Friends) } |p= - Potions Lesson "Deflating Draught" |h= - Herbology Lesson "Fanged Geranium"}} |10= Kapitel 10 (Knockturn Alley) } |cmc= - Care of Magical Creatures Lesson "Crup" |f= - Flying Lesson "Agility Course - Over Under"}} |11= Kapitel 11 (Mundungus Fletcher) } |t= - Transfiguration Lesson "Switch: Piggy Bank & Guinea Pig" |hm= - History of Magic Lesson "Goblin Rebellion of 1612"}} |12= Kapitel 12 (The Vault Portrait) } |c= - Charms Lesson "Locomotor Mortis" |h= - Herbology Lesson "Dittany"}} |13= Kapitel 13 (Rats and Dogs) } |cmc= - Care of Magical Creatures Lesson "Porlock" |d= - Defence Against the Dark Arts Lesson "Trip Jinx"}} |14= Kapitel 14 (Mischief Managed) } |p= - Potions Lesson "Befuddlement Draught" |f= - Flying Lesson "Starfish and Stick"}} |15= Kapitel 15 (Secrets and Lies) } |d= - Defence Against the Dark Arts Lesson "Deprimo" |hm= - History of Magic Lesson "International Statute of Secrecy"}} |16= Kapitel 16 (A Dance With Diego) } |c= - Charms Lesson "Disillusionment Charm" |h= - Herbology Lesson "Ginger Root"}} |17= Kapitel 17 (Broken Bonds) } |t= - Transfiguration Lesson "Switch: Top Hat & Rabbit" |d= - Defence Against the Dark Arts Lesson "Fumos"}} |18= Kapitel 18 (Legilimency and Occlymency) } |c= - Charms Lesson "Descendo" |cmc= - Care of Magical Creatures Lesson "Puffskein"}} |19= Kapitel 19 (The Unforgivable Curses) } |d= - Defence Against the Dark Arts Lesson "Lacarnum Inflamari" |hm= - History of Magic Lesson "Witch Hunts of 14th Century"}} |20= Kapitel 20 (Peter Pettigrew) } |t= - Transfiguration Lesson "Switch: Pillow & Armadillo" |cmc= - Care of Magical Creatures Lesson "Unicorn"}} |21= Kapitel 21 (The Search for Peeves) } |c= - Charms Lesson "Deletrius" |f= - Flying Lesson "Agility Course - Thread the Needle"}} |22= Kapitel 22 (Agent of Chaos) } |p= - Potions Lesson "Wit-Sharpening Potion" |d= - Defence Against the Dark Arts Lesson "Vipera Evanesca"}} |23= Kapitel 23 (Mischief Masterpiece) } |c= - Charms Lesson "Pack Charm" |h= - Herbology Lesson "Chinese Chomping Cabbage"}} |24= Kapitel 24 (Dark Pranks) } |t= - Transfiguration Lesson "Switch: Tortoise & Hare" |d= - Defence Against the Dark Arts Lesson "Reductor Curse"}} |25= Kapitel 25 (Creature of Chaos) } |c= - Charms Lesson "Muffliato" |p= - Potions Lesson "Erumpent Potion"}} |26= Kapitel 26 (Chaos Ensues) } |h= - Herbology Lesson "Gillyweed" |d= - Defence Against the Dark Arts Lesson "Densaugeo"}} |27= Kapitel 27 (A New Danger) } |c= - Charms Lesson "Confundus Charm" |f= - Flying Lesson "Agility Course - Advanced Weaving"}} |28= Kapitel 28 (About Merula) |29= Kapitel 29 (Final Preparations) |30= Kapitel 30 (Into the Vault) } |t= - Transfiguration Lesson "Goldfinch to Golden Snitch" |h= - Herbology Lesson "Aconite"}} |31= Kapitel 31 (After the Vault) } |h= - Herbology Lesson "Puffapod" |cmc= - Care of Magical Creatures Lesson "Flobberworm"}} |32= Kapitel 32 (The Trouble With Ben) } |hm= - History of Magic Lesson "International Warlock Convention of 1289" |p= - Potions Lesson "Everlasting Elixirs"}} |33= Kapitel 33 (Bye-Bye Bill) } |f= - Flying Lesson "Switching Brooms" |cmc= - Care of Magical Creatures Lesson "Chimaera"}} |34= Kapitel 34 (Year's End) |The Trials of Sir Cadogan=" }" Achievement }|- Teil } |1= 1, Side Quest "Call to Knighthood" |2= 2, Side Quest "Sir Cadogan's Scroll" |3= 3, Side Quest "Path to Knighthood" |4= 4, Side Quest "The Final Trial"}}}} |#default = }|Side Quest " }"}} |Ordinary Wizarding Levels=" }" Achievement }|- Teil } |1= 1, Side Quest "Take the O.W.L.s!" |2= 2, Side Quest "Career Minded" |3= 3, Side Quest "Future Fright" |4= 4, Side Quest "Great Expectations"}}}} |#default = }|Side Quest " }"}} }}}} |#default = }|, Side Quest " }"}} |6= }|, } |1= Kapitel 1 (Year Six Begins) } |c = - Charms Lesson "Drought Charm" |t = - Transfiguration Lesson "Cauldron Cakes to Cabbages"}} |2= Kapitel 2 (Curses and Prophecies) } |h = - Herbology Lesson "Fluxweed" |hom = - History of Magic Lesson "History of Wandlore"}} |3= Kapitel 3 (Mixed Message) } |cmc = - Care of Magical Creatures Lesson "Glumbumble" |p = - Potions Lesson "Wound Cleaning Potion"}} |4= Kapitel 4 (Friends in Low Places) } }} |#default = }|Side Quest " }"}} }}}} }}}} ||Kategorie:Artikel mit Informationen aus Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery}} Kategorie:Auftritt-Vorlagen